ikovrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
Here is a full in-dept slayer guide made by "Tommy17890. Slayer Guide Slayer is one of the best ways to start off in the game, profits can vary up depending on the task you have, this guide will teach you everything you need to know about slayer and the best methods to do it, including the best gear to do certain tasks with and how to do tasks quickly. Content 1 - Starting up 2. Social Slayer / Duo Slayer 3 - Slayer Masters (1-99) 4 - Gear 5- Tasks 6 - Dungeon Maps 7 - Monsters 8 - Tips and recommendations 1 - Starting up To start slayer, you need to teleport home and go south east and you will see a slayer master called Mazchna.''Mazchna is a the first slayer master you'll come too. I will explain all the slayers masters in part 3 so if you're looking for that then please scroll down to part 3!Before we get into anything i would recommend you to buy an Enchanted gem from the Market seller at home. '''You might be wondering what an Enchanted gem does and i will explain in the best way i can what an enchanted gem does'; A enchanted gem allows you to track your kills left in your current task and you can also activate Social Slaying/duo slayer. It is highly recommended you bring an ehchanted gem as you might miss the notice which tells you when you have completed your slayer task. Click/talk to your slayer master and select '' Open your store please, '' it will open the reward store up which contains some very useful items that can help you in and outside of slayer.Here you can use your slayer points which you gain for finishing a slayer task.Canceling a task does not cost any slayer points however, it's like a killstreak system, if you are on your 5th slayer task and you haven't canceled it since then you will gain a huge amount of slayer points.It's roughly 15 slayer points if you're at 3 slayer tasks without canceling it. Some of you might not understand what the items in the reward shop do and i'll explain that in full detail now. Full Slayer Helmet: 100 slayer points and it increases your hit on your slayer task monster including with all the combat styles (Magic,range,melee) Antique Lamp: 20 slayer points and it gives you 100k slayer xp. Slayer's Staff: 5 slayer points and casts magic darts. ''Uncut DragonStone: ''Each uncut dragonstone costs 1 slayer point and is used for crafting. Omni-Talisman Staff: 200 slayer points and it's purely cosmetic. Zamorak Halo: 50 Slayer points and it gives you a huge prayer bonus which helps a lot when you have to protect for a while in a slayer task .GadderHammer: 1000 Slayer points and it's purely cosmetic but it can hit but not high. Social Slayer / Duo Slayer What is social slayer? Social slayer is a different type of slayer which allows you to do have a task with a partner. Social slayer is probably the fastest way to get 99 slayer, it depends if your partner and you are active. If you're both active then i would recommend you both doing social slayer. You can start social slayer at falador, use an enchanted gem on your partner and wait for him to accept and then grab a task from the social slayer master - Also the main reason why many people do social slayer is because of the reward shop, the items inside the social slayer reward shop are a big help and also because you can just cancel your task and keep skipping tasks until you find the one YOU want. Berserker Ring (I): 30 duo points and gives 2x more stats than a regular berserker ring. (+8 Str bonus) Seers Ring (I): 30 duo points and gives 2x more stats than a regular seers ring. Archers Ring (I): 30 duo points and gives 2x more stats than a regular archer ring. Warriors Ring (I): 30 duo points and gives 2x more stats than a regular warrior ring. Orange Abyssal Whip: 20 duo points (Same stats as a regular abyssal whip) Blue Abyssal Whip: 20 duo points (Same stats as a regular abyssal whip) White Abyssal Whip: 20 duo points (Same stats as a regular abyssal whip) Green Abyssal Whip: 20 duo points (Same stats as a regular abyssal whip) Red Staff Of Light: 15 duo points (Same stats as a regular staff of light) Blue Staff Of Light: 15 duo points (Same stats as a regular staff of light) Green Staff Of Light: 15 duo points (Same stats as a regular staff of light) Fighter Torso: 35 duo points (Click HERE to see the fighter torso stats) Fighter Hat: 25 duo points (Good stats) Ring Of Wealth: 180 duo points and it increases your drop rate by x2 (Makes it x2 easier to get a rare drop) This is the message you will receive when your partner uses his/her's enchanted gem on you; And once accepted, go to the duo slayer master to recieve a task, that is everything to cover social slayer. Slayer Masters (1-99) In this section i will explain the requirements for each slayer master from 1-99 slayer. 1. Mazchna (No requirement) *South of edge* 2. Vannka - 40+ combat needed. * Slayer Tower* 3. Chaeldar - 70+ combat needed * Camelot, west bank * 4. Duradel - 50+ slayer and 100+ combat needed * Brimhaven Dungeon, next to the entrance* 5. Kuradal -75+ slayer and 110+combat needed*Ancient Cavern,go up the stairs which is behind of you * Gear Helm: Torva helm > Statius helm > Helm of Neitiznot > Berserker Helm > Barrows Helm > Proselyte Full Helm > Void Helm (Use the rest of the void set if you're using the void helm) Chest: Torva platebody > Vesta platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Figher Torso > Barrows Platebody > Proselyte Platebody > Void Knight Top > Rune Platebody Legs: Torva platelegs > Vesta platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Barrows Platelegs > Proselyte Platelegs > Void Knight Robe > Rune Platelegs Boots: Steadfast Boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots > Rune Boots > Climbing Boots Shield: Divine Spirit Shield/Elysian Spirit Shield > Flame burstDragonfire Shield > Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Blessed spirit shield > Spirit shield > Rune Kiteshield Cape: Comp cape > Kiln cape > Firecape > Ardy cloak > Skill Cape > Team cape Weapon: Vine whip > Chaotic Weapon > Korasi's Sword > Abyssal whip > Godsword > Dragon Scimitar Gloves: Barrow Gloves > Leather gloves Ring: Berserker ring (I) > Onyx ring (I) > Berserker ring > ring of recoil Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of Strength > Berserker Necklance Spec Weapon: Vesta Longsword > Armadyl Godsword > Dragon claws > Dragon dagger > Dragon scimitar Helm: Pernix Cowl > Armadyl Helm > Helm of neitiznot > Void > Karils helm > Archer helm Chest: Pernix top > Armadyl Platebody > Karils top > Void > Black d'hide platebody Legs: Pernix Legs > Armadyl Platelegs > Karils legs > Void > Black d'hide legs Boots: Ranger boots > Climbing boots Shield: Elysian spirit shield > Spectral spirit shield > Blessed spirit shield > Spirit shield > God book Cape: Comp cape > Kiln cape > Fire cape > Ava's Weapon: Chaotic crossbow > Rune crossbow > Magic shortbow Ammo: Onyx bolts (e) > Dragon bolts (e) > Ruby bolts (e) > Diamond bolts (e) > Runite bolts Gloves: Barrows gloves > Leather gloves Ring: Archers ring (I) > Archers ring > Ring of recoil Amulet: Rangers amulet > Fury (or) > Fury > Amulet of glory Spec Weapon: Magic shortbow Helm: Virtus Hood > Zuriel's Hood > Ahrims hood > Farseer helm (U) > Farseer helm > helm of neitiznot Chest: Virtus top > Zuriel's top > Ahrims robe top > Void robe top > Mystic Legs: Virtus bottoms> Zuriel's bottoms > Ahrims robe legs > Void robe bottom > Mystic Boots: Infinity boots > Mystic boots Shield: Arcane spirit shield > Spectral spirit shield > Blessed spirit shield > Spirit shield > God book (Unholy book, Holy book, Book of balance) Cape: Comp cape > Ardy cloak > God cape (Saradomin,Zamorak,Guthix) > Kiln > Firecape Weapon/Staff: Chaotic staff > Staff of light > Ancient staff > Ahrims staff > Water staff / Any battlestaff Spell: Ice barrage > ice burst > Ice blitz > Ice rush Gloves: Barrows gloves > Mystic gloves > Leather gloves Ring: Seers ring (I) > Seers ring > Ring of recoil Amulet: Arcane Stream Necklace > Arcane Blast Necklace > Arcane Pulse Necklace > Fury (or) > Fury > Amulet of glory Tasks Each slayer master gives different tasks, some do give similar tasks, and the harder the slayer master, the higher the monster's combat level and you will also earn more slayer points. Low Level Tasks; Ice warriors, Ghosts, skeletons, Amoured Zombies, Cyclops, Banshees, Cows, Crawling hands, Bats, Giant Bats, chaos druids, zamorak of mages, rock crabs. Medium Level Tasks;Aberrant spectres, banshees, bloodvelds, Spirtual mages, ice warriors, Infernal mages, lesser demons, moss giants, Earth warriors, hill giants, ice giants, red baby dragons, blue baby dragons. Higher Level Tasks; Black dragons, Aberrant Spectres, Green Dragons, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, Bronze Dragon, Iron Dragon, Fire Giants, Infernal mages, Dagannoths, Bloodvelds, Red Dragons, Spiritual mages, Greater Demons, Nechyrael, Hellhounds, Mithril Dragon, Gargoyles, Dark Beasts, Black Demons, Lesser Demons, tormented demons, frost dragons, strykeworms. Dungeon Maps Brimhaven Dungeon Taverly Dungeon Slayer Tower Tips and recommendations *Use turmoil if you have it or if you have piety use it, it speeds up your kills. *If you're doing social slayer do a monster that drops something worthy so at the same time you get good xp and you get duo slayer points. (Also you get x2 more xp for doing social slayer) *Always bring a special attack weapon to speed up your kills. *If you're fighting a medium level monster try using dharoks and go like 10-20hp so you hit over 60's. *Always bring potions, super potions at-least. *Bring alch runes if you know you're going to get a lot of rune items. *If you're doing slayer just for the xp and not the points then skip the slow and boring ones and go for the quick and easy tasks. (E.G, Blood velds, spiritual mages)